cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eagles Landing
Category: Eagles Landing Category:buzzboygt Nation Information According to Cyber Nations Eagles Landing is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 218 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Eagles Landing work diligently to produce Wheat and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Eagles Landing to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Eagles Landing allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Eagles Landing believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Eagles Landing will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. =History of Eagles Landing= The History of Eagles Landing Volume I (The Rise and Fall of the Guardian Nation) The History of Eagles Landing Volume II (The Return of the Guardian and Fifth Great War of Cybernations) =Current Events= The Additional Territory (September 31, 2008 - October 11, 2008) On September 31, 2008 a group of Island nation off the coast of East Guardia entered into the Republic of Eagles Landing. The territory wanted to join as a state, but failed to provide a constitution to the Senate. They were allowed entrance into the country as a territory, but needed to provide a Constitution before being granted State hood. The representative from "The Independent Island Nations" returned to there islands to draft a constitution. The State of Caribea (October 12, 2008) On October 12, 2008, the representatives from "The Independent Island Nations returned with a fully functioning Constituion and two representative for the Senate. The territory gained statehood unanimously. The State is called The State of Caribea and operates its government as a Republic. It's official religion is Catholicism, the second state to have Catholicism as its state religion. It is the smallest State by population, yet the largest state in land mass. The Economic Boom (October 11, 2008 - November 10, 2008) On October 11, 2008, with news of the potential adding of a state, the economy began to move in an accelerated rate. On October 12, 2008, the economy of Eagles Landing increased by 200%. The flock of emigrants and the addition of the new State caused an increase of funds and a decrease in prices. This led to a economic boom. The average wages in the country increased by over 3000 dollars. =Presidential Elections= *The First Presidential Debate is set for November 27, 2008. *The Second Presidential Debate is set for December 10, 2008. *The Third Presidential Debate is set for December 12, 2008. *Election on January 1, 2009. In presidential elections in Eagles Landing, each state gets one vote. buzzboygt (Revolution) (i) buzzboygt, the incumbent, announced his intention for running for reelection on November 10, 2008. He is campaigning on less government control, Constitutional leadership, and continuing involvement in the Christian Coalition of Countries]. He is against Abortion and government control in any economic sense. Sara LaVigne (G) Sara Lavigne, the Governor of East Guradia, announced her quest for nomination of President of the Guardia Movement in May of 2008. She began to openly criticize the government and saw a rise in popularity after the fifth Great war. Sara is running on a platform of more state control and the ending all ties with the Christian Coalition of Countries, which see claims is "a breach in the Constitution that buzzboygt so gallantly defends. This is just one contradiction that make him unfit for leadership." She is also running on a pro-abortion stance, which is winning her the UWEM vote, but is costing her the traditional right vote. Dan Quinn Dan Quinn began his campaign when the party was founded in October of 2008. Dan Quinn is running on the traditional Federalist party message, more control in the Federal Government. He is calling for the end of the Republic and more government control. George Wellings George Wellings is a successful businessman in the city of New Dublin in the Shire. George Wellings began his campaign in November 3, 2008 when "I saw that no movement could find the man with a plan." He is calling for the states to control more of government and the removal of Eagles Landing from theChristian Coalition of Countries. He wants the Republic to start a new alliance that would unifye smaller nations with larger ones. He views the involvement in the CCC as "anti-intellectual". He also cites that all wars have been caused by the Republic alliance with the CCC. In order for George Wellings to win, he would have to win all the states he was on the ballot. =Senate Elections= The Providence of Eagles Landing The Providence of Eagles Landing Senators are appointed by the Governor, and approved by the populous. Currently, the two representatives, Charles Omega (R) and Sara Hillington (R) have extremely high approval ratings and are expected to remain the Senators of Eagles Landing. The State of New Jodran New Jodran Senators are directly elected by the populous. According to the New Jodran Constitution, only one of the two senate seats are up for reelection. Elizabeth Daniels (UWEM) Elizabeth Daniels began her run for the Senate seate of New Jodran in August. In August she controlled 15% of the vote and was viewed as a long shot for the Senate, but the Great War changed this for Elizabeth. New Jodran is viewed as the most progressive state, and when Jose Cortez was unable to provide enough votes to impeach buzzboygt after nearly "causing the nation to fall into bankruptcy while doing nothing. And leading our troops in defeat. (Jose Cortez address to Senate August 15, 2008)" people began to doubt the leadership ability of Jose Cortez. Elizabeth Daniels became the alternative. Showing her parties central messages and progressive message, Elizabeth Daniels appears as a possible victory for the United Woman's Movement. If she wins, both of New Jodran's Senate seats would be held by UWEM members. The State of Estician The State of Estician selects its Senator by popular vote. The senator with the lowest approval rating goes for reelection, no matter how long the other Senator has been serving without reelection. The current Senator up for reelection is Chad Becket. Chad Becket approval rating reach the low after he voted against the removal of buzzboygt in The Vote of No Confidence of 2008. Chad Becket is continuing to run as an independent candidate, refusing the nomination of the newly formed Federalist Movement. The State of Shire The State of Shire requires both of there Senators to be elected every election cycle. Seat One Sydney Moore (UWEM) Sydney Moore began her race for Senate in October of 2008. She held an estimated 15% of the popular vote in late October. Once the incumbents popularity began to fade due to his support of several key Revolution Movement bills, Sydney Moore began to pick up support from Guardia voters. Sydney Moore discovered that former Revolution Movement Senator Samantha White was winning 68% of college women in The University of the Shire (UoS comprises 58% of the State population). Since gaining this knowledge, Moore has began an aggressive smear campaign accusing White as being "anti-woman's right" for her anti-abortion position. Due to the nature of the ultra-secular University of the Shire, it is thought that Sydney Moore might beat Samantha White, but the race is still to close to call. Seat Two Jane Young (UWEM) Jane Young, the current incumbent is also running for reelection in Shire. Fredrick Brown (R) is appearing to lead her in the polls due to her recent unpopular stance of being against the removal with ties with the Christian Coalition of Countries, dispite her movements position against it. She claims that, "dispite the civil liberty's issues with the continuation of the treaty between Eagles Landing and the CCC, we cannot deny that the relationship has helped us economically and they have supported us in our time of need." . The State of Hebresica The State of Hebresica's Senators are appointed by the Governor. The Governor is in favor of leaving Daniel Paul (R) and Robert George (R) in the Senate. The State of East Guardia The State of East Guardia's Senators are appointed by the Governor and approved by the Senate. In this election Drew Farr (G) will remain in the Senate but Heather Fisher (G) will more than likely be replaced with Mark Burrell (G). This is due to Heather Fisher's recent rejection of the Presidential candidacy of Sara Lavigne (G). Sara Lavigne (G) is the current Governor of East Guardia. The State of West Guardia The State of West Guardia divides its Senate Seats based upon the Northern and Southern Regions. Each Region remains in office for a total of two years, alternating every election. This years cycle determines the Senator for the Southern Region. The Southern Region has scene an influx of Revolution Movement voters. The State of Caribea The New State of Caribea has voted in the Grand Assembly of the Island to keep Julia Francesco (None) and Juan Toribia (None) as there states two representatives in the Senate. =Eagles Landing Stats= Government The Government of Eagles Landing is a Confederation. Each State elects/appoints (determined by the States) two (2) members to Congress. Each member receives one vote in regards of all matters that the Federal Government can control. These include Declaration of War, Admittance into Alliances, and other matter strictly given by the Constitution. Click the Leadership Position for more information on the Department History of the Government States The Providence of Eagles Landing *Abbreviation : P.E.L. *Capital : Eagles Landing *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Reformed Church The State of New Jodran *Abbreviation : N.J. *Capital : New Jodran *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion: Methodist The State of Estician *Abbreviation : E.S. *Capital : Jefferysburg *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Southern Baptist The State of Hebresica *Abbreviation : H.B. *Capital : Moscoon *State Government : Federal **Contains several states which use a bicameral congress. Uses the same government as Moscoon before the merger. *State Religion : Judaism The State of Shire *Abbreviation : S.H. *Capital : Dublin *State Government : Pure Democracy *State Religion : Any form of Christianity The State of East Guardia *Abbreviation : E.G. *Capital : New Guardia City *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Catholicism The State of West Guardia *Abbreviation : W.G. *Capital : Thampia *State Government : Republic *State Religion : Reformed Church The State of Caribea *Abbreviation : S.C. *Capital : New Port *Government Type: Republic *State Religion: Catholicism Demographic Analysis Demographic Analysis is now stored at the Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Page. For a more detailed information on Religion in Eagles Landing, view Eagles Landing: Religion. Political Ideology Political Party System ...or lack there of. The Republic of Eagles Landing does not have the conventional party system. It has placed a ban on political parties in the conventional sense. Political Organizations are not allowed to endorse a canidate. Instead, political organization are to give truthful knowledge about all candidates, using voting records and other things allowed by the Act of Independence. Political Movements of Eagles Landing Due to the lack of Political Parties, Political Movements occur during election seasons. For More Information See Pages President of Eagles Landing The Senate of Eagles Landing Eagles Landing Department of Defense Eagles Landing Department of Foreign Affairs Eagles Landing Department of Numbers Eagles Landing Holidays Eagles Landing: Religion